


The Best Medicine

by sheepfulsheepyard



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Episode Tag, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepfulsheepyard/pseuds/sheepfulsheepyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to "Fire Across the Galaxy." While trying to patch up Ezra and waiting for Kanan to heal, Hera realizes that everything's going to be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

"Ezra, sit _still_ ," Hera said, exasperated, batting away Ezra's hands for the fifth time in a row as she attempted to dab his burns with disinfectant. Ezra only huffed, stilling his hands but crossing his arms.

Really, it was a good thing that Ezra didn't get hurt often. If he was like this for what amounted to a couple of scratches, he'd be a _demon_ when seriously injured.

"They're burns, Hera," Ezra complained, twitching and kicking his legs from where he was sitting on the dejarik table. "Nothing to do about them!"

Hera's jaw clenched unconsciously as she tightened her grip around the bottle of disinfectant. 

"Doesn't mean we can't keep them clean," she said with a lightness she didn't feel. Hera couldn't explain to Ezra how much it meant to her to try and keep busy, keep her hands and mind full with something to do, to attempt to heal wounds which she knew were already scars, far past the point of healing. "Besides, Kanan said you hit your head on that fall."

It was all he managed to get out after a cavalier "nice to see you," to Ahsoka Tano before unceremoniously collapsing in a dead faint on the floor of the _Ghost._

"I feel fine!" Ezra protested, but allowed Hera to carefully place thin strips of bandage over the two long, thin lines of scars. They reminded Hera of the scratches of a nexu's claws, so sharp the slightest touch was a sure death sentence. 

"I'll be the judge of that," Hera corrected, even though she knew she'd have to take Ezra to the medbay on _Phoenix Home._ The _Ghost_ had basic medical supplies, but no medbay, and certainly no doctor.

But Kanan had already been shuttled away to that medbay where Hera couldn't see him to assure herself that he was alright, so she was determined to have one lost boy under her protection in the familiar embrace of the _Ghost._

Hera turned away to put down the bandages and disinfectant and when she turned back around, Ezra's spot on the table was empty along with the rest of the common area. Naturally.

Hera just sighed and set off to board _Phoenix Home._

Sabine was the first thing Hera saw when she finally made to the medbay, standing guard outside the door in full armor next to Zeb, the bright pinks, oranges, and purples an almost threatening contrast to the sterile white of the rest of the ship.

"I think you have a visitor," Hera informed her with a wry smile. "An escaped patient of mine."

By the tilt of Sabine's helmet Hera could tell she was grinning, while Zeb just rolled his eyes.

Hera passed by them with a chuckle, almost instantly relaxing as she passed through the door to see Kanan in a peaceful, probably narcotically-aided sleep on a bed; little white patches on his chest were hooked up to a few quietly beeping machines. Most of his undone hair was tangled in all the cords in an arc around his head.

Only, he wasn't alone. Nestled into his side was her missing patient, head resting just above Kanan's heart, moving up and down with the soft rise and fall of Kanan's chest. Ezra looked smaller than ever before with his arms wrapped around his legs, curled into tiny ball and almost hidden behind the protective arm Kanan had around him.

Even as she watched, a crease appeared between Kanan's brows. He was beginning to frown as Hera stepped closer in concern, watching as Kanan mouthed a wordless plea, or maybe cry for help, unconsciously tightening his grip on Ezra into a death lock, but before she could get across the room, Ezra shifted in his sleep, pressing his face into Kanan's shoulder.

Slowly, Kanan began to relax, the crease fading as he turned on to his side in his sleep, pulling Ezra more closely to him. Soon enough, all Hera could see was the mop of Ezra's dark hair and a little orange of his flightsuit tucked into Kanan's embrace.

With a small smile, Hera dimmed the lights and stepped back out the door.

"The patients alright?" Sabine asked, her voice echoing with the mechanization of her helmet and her concern. Zeb's ears perked curiously.

"I think," Hera said, "they're going to be just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank the great p4percake and xxtayleyxx on tumblr for the prompt!


End file.
